Stronger Than Ever Before
by Zanessalover576
Summary: This is the sequel to Traveling Makes You Stronger. The Hudgens-Efron family is back with a couple of surprises. Zac has a new movie deal and has to leave his son and pregnant wife alone. What will happen when he leaves?
1. Pregnant Again

Zac Efron turned over in bed, opened his eyes, and smiled. He looked at his beautiful, sleeping wife. Zac and Vanessa had gotten married two months ago. They were so happy that they were finally husband and wife. Vanessa started to stir and Zac moved Vanessa closer to him. Vanessa opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw Zac looking at her.

"Good morning, babe" Zac said as Vanessa snuggled into Zac's chest.

"Mmm…morning" Vanessa said wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

"What's the plan today?" Zac asked playing with his wife's hair.

"Troy has to go to the doctor for that cold he has. He seriously doesn't understand that when you go outside in the freezing rain, you need to wear a jacket" Vanessa said.

"Van, he is three. He doesn't know that going outside without a jacket will make him sick. He has to learn on his own" Zac said.

"You are a good dad, I want you to know that" Vanessa said smiling.

"You are a good mom, you just need to let him learn what the result of his decisions will be" Zac said.

"Yeah, oh by the way Stella and Brianna are going to come over for dinner tonight. Are you free?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, I just have to sign some contracts for a new movie coming up" Zac said.

"Troy is not going to be happy" Vanessa said sighing.

"I know but we have to tell him that it's my job and it requires me to be gone for a while" Zac said.

"Yeah" Vanessa said.

"Come on, I think a little three year old boy is calling our name" Zac said.

Vanessa and Zac got out of bed and walked to their son's bedroom. Troy was in his crib with his eyes open. Troy had dark brown hair and blue eyes, which he inherited from his father. Zac went to the crib and picked his son up.

"Hi bud" Zac said.

"Hi" Troy said quietly.

Troy was always quiet in the mornings but once he was awake for a while he got louder. Vanessa was leaning her head against the door frame of her son's room as she watched the Zac and Troy interact. Troy sniffled and leaned his head onto Zac's shoulder.

"Are you still not feeling well Troy?" Vanessa asked.

"My nose" Troy said which meant that he was still congested.

"Okay baby, you are going to the doctor, so they will give you some medicine" Vanessa said feeling Troy's forehead.

Vanessa brought Troy to the changing table and changed his diaper. She then put her son on the floor and he walked out the door. Zac followed him, making sure he didn't fall.

"Hold onto the rail, Troy" Zac said as Troy was about to go downstairs.

Troy held onto the rail of the stairs and went downstairs. Vanessa came up behind Zac and wrapped her arms around him as they got downstairs.

"I have to tell you something, babe" Vanessa said.

Zac turned around and put his hands around Vanessa's waist.

"What's up?" Zac asked.

"I'm pregnant, again" Vanessa said smiling.

Zac smiled and grabbed Vanessa's body and spun her around. He then kissed her lips softly.

"I love you so much" Zac said.

"I love you too" Vanessa said.

The couple got downstairs and saw Troy playing with his cars in the family room. Zac and Vanessa went into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Hey buddy, come here. Mommy and I have to tell you something" Zac told his son.

Troy walked carefully over to his father. Zac then picked him up and put him in between himself and Vanessa.

"Sweetie, you are going to have a baby brother or sister" Vanessa said.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yeah honey" Vanessa said.

"Where is it?" Troy asked.

"The baby is in mommy's tummy" Zac said.

"Can you take it out?" Troy asked curiously.

Zac and Vanessa laughed.

"The baby has to grow before it can come out, Troy" Zac said.

"Oh" Troy said.

Zac and Vanessa smiled. Zac then kissed Vanessa's lips.

"That's yucky, daddy!" Troy said.

Zac took Troy into his arms and Zac and Vanessa kissed Troy's cheeks multiple times. Troy then laughed.

"Okay Troy, we have to go to the doctor" Vanessa said.

Vanessa took Troy's hand and the two walked to the door. Vanessa kissed Zac's lips.

"Good luck" Zac said.

"Thanks, we won't be gone long" Vanessa said.

Vanessa and Troy walked to the car. Vanessa strapped Troy into his car seat. A couple hours later, Vanessa opened the door with a sleeping Troy in her arms. Zac walked to the front door and saw Vanessa putting her purse down.

"Babe, don't hurt yourself" Zac said.

"I won't, I am being careful" Vanessa said.

Vanessa then took Troy upstairs and put him into his crib. She then kissed his head softly and went downstairs. Vanessa saw Zac lying on the couch and went and sat next to him.

"I forgot to ask you earlier, how far along are you?" Zac asked his wife.

"Three months" Vanessa said looking at her flat stomach.

"I love you" Zac said.

"I love you too" Vanessa said kissing Zac's lips.

The doorbell rang signaling that Stella and her daughter Brianna were there. Vanessa opened the door to see her sister and niece's faces.

"Oh my goodness, Bri you are getting so big" Vanessa told her niece.

"Hi auntie Van" Brianna said.

"Can I have a hug?" Vanessa asked as she squatted on the floor waiting for her niece.

Brianna ran into her aunts arms and Vanessa kissed her head. Vanessa then stood up and hugged her sister.

"How are you Stella?" Vanessa asked.

"Fine, Brianna just has so much energy" Stella said.

"I have something to tell you" Vanessa said.

"What is it?" Stella asked watching Brianna play with Troy.

"I'm pregnant" Vanessa said.

"Ah! I'm so happy for you" Stella said smiling ad giving her sister a hug.

"We are so happy, Troy is ecstatic" Vanessa told her sister.

Zac came into the room and smiled.

"There he is. How are you daddy?" Stella asked jokingly.

"Oh I am doing well. I am assuming Van just told you about the baby" Zac said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah she did, I am so happy for you both" Stella said.

Stella was a single mother. Ryan had turned to his old ways and Stella left him. He gets to see Brianna every other weekend. Stella has full custody of her daughter.

"How's Ryan?" Vanessa asked.

"He's the same. He argues then gets angry when something doesn't go his way, like usual. I also found out from Bri, that he is seeing someone. He introduced Bri to the woman.

"Wow. He just can't stay out of trouble" Zac said.

"I know, I am sometimes scared to leave Bri there because I feel like he is hiding things" Stella said.

"You need to talk to him and make it clear that you don't want random women around your child Stell. That's not right. She's two and a half and doesn't understand now that mommy and daddy are not together, they can start seeing other people" Vanessa said.

"I know, but I don't think he will listen" Stella said.

"Just try and see what happens" Vanessa said.

The rest of the night, Zac, Vanessa, Stella, and their children had dinner and caught up with one another. The Hudgens-Efron family were excited that there was going to be a new addition to their family.


	2. Boy

The next morning Vanessa woke up to feeling nauseous. She ran to the bathroom with Zac right behind her. Vanessa kneeled down in front of the toilet and released the contents of her stomach. Zac rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her head. When Vanessa was finished, she got up from the floor, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She then leaned against Zac.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Zac asked.

"Tired" Vanessa said.

Zac brushed the stray hairs out of his wife's face.

We are going to see Dr. Peter so we can see the baby" Zac said.

Zac wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her head. She had been tossing and turning all night. Zac knew she was nervous that he was leaving because she just found out that she was pregnant.

"I'm going to get Troy up" Vanessa said.

"No you are not. Go back to bed, Van. I will get him" Zac said.

"Fine" Vanessa said.

"I love you" Zac said.

"I love you too" Vanessa said back as she snuggled back into the bed.

Zac went to Troy's room and saw him standing up in his crib. Zac went over to the crib and picked him up.

"Good morning, Troy. We are going to see the baby today. Are you excited?" Zac asked his son.

"Yeah" Troy said happily.

Zac put Troy on the floor and watched him walk out of the room. Zac then followed his son downstairs to the kitchen where Vanessa was.

"Mommy, up?" Troy asked his mother as he held both of his arms up.

Vanessa kneeled down and kissed Troy's head.

"Sweetie, I can't pick you up. I have to be careful with the baby. If I pick you up, then something could happen to the baby and we don't want that do we?" Vanessa told her son.

Troy had tears in his eyes. Vanessa saw this and opened her arms as Troy ran into them. She then kissed his head softly.

"I love you Troy" Vanessa told her son as she held him in her arms.

"I love you" Troy said.

"We have to go Van" Zac said.

"Okay" Vanessa said as she took Troy's hand and walked to the car.

"Troy, do you want a brother or a sister?" Zac asked his son as they drove to the hospital.

"Brother" Troy said.

"Why?" Vanessa asked.

"I can play cars with him" Troy said.

"What if it's a girl, Troy? What are you going to then?" Vanessa asked.

"No play. Girls are yucky" Troy said folding his arms.

Zac and Vanessa laughed. Zac parked the car and went to the passenger side and helped Vanessa out. He then went to the backseat, unbuckled Troy from his car seat, and lifted him out of the car and put him on the ground. Troy held Zac's hand as they walked into the hospital. Zac and Troy sat down in the waiting room as Vanessa signed herself in. She then sat next to Zac as they waited for her name to be called.

"Vanessa?" A nurse called.

Vanessa, Zac, and Troy followed the nurse into a room so she could check Vanessa's vitals. She then took Vanessa, Zac, and Troy into an exam room, promising that the doctor would be in shortly. Vanessa sat on the exam table and waited patiently. Troy was sitting on Zac's lap.

"Are you nervous?" Zac asked.

"No, you?" Vanessa asked.

"A little bit, not as much as the first time" Zac said.

_Start of Flashback_

_The doctor knocked on the door and opened it. The door revealed a middle aged brunette woman. She smiled at Zac and Vanessa._

_"Hello, I'm Dr. Peter" The woman said introducing herself._

_"Hi, I'm Vanessa and this is my boyfriend, Zac" Vanessa said._

_"What seems to be the problem today?" Dr. Peter asked._

_"I think I am pregnant. I took a pregnancy test and it was positive but I wanted to come in to make sure" Vanessa said._

_"Okay, let's take a look" Dr. Peter said._

_Dr. Peter rolled Vanessa's shirt up revealing her tan and toned stomach. She squeezed some gel onto it and rolled a wand over the gel. Vanessa squeezed Zac's hand, nervously. Dr. Peter looked at the screen and smiled._

_"You certainly are pregnant, Vanessa. Congratulations! You are about four months along" Dr. Peter said smiling._

_"Thank you, Dr. Peter" Vanessa said._

_Dr. Peter left the room and Vanessa looked down, shamefully. Zac saw this and kissed her head._

_"Babe, what are you thinking about?" Zac asked._

_"Just how, I ruined your career" Vanessa said tearfully._

_End of Flashback _

"I remember when you thought that you ruined my career" Zac laughed.

Vanessa raised her eyebrow.

"That was not funny, babe. I was scared to death" Vanessa said.

"I know you were" Zac said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Peter came into the room.

"Hello, how's everyone doing? It's been a while" Dr. Peter said.

"I know, everything is good, Troy is three" Vanessa said looking at her son.

Dr. Peter looked at Troy and smiled.

"Hi Troy" Dr. Peter said looking at the toddler.

"Hi" Troy said as he hid his face in his father's shirt.

"He's a little shy" Zac said.

"Don't worry. He will grow out of it. So, Vanessa we are here to look at the baby correct?" Dr. Peter asked.

"Yes. We want to know the gender, if it's possible" Vanessa said.

"Okay" Dr. Peter said getting his tools out.

Dr. Peter raised Vanessa's shirt and put gel on it.

"What's that daddy?" Troy asked his father.

"That's gel and it helps us be able to see the baby" Zac explained to his son.

Dr. Peter moved the wand around Vanessa's stomach and stopped. He looked at the monitor and smiled.

"It's a boy" Dr. Peter said.

Vanessa looked at Zac and smiled. Zac kissed Vanessa's lips softly.

"Troy, you are going to have a baby brother" Vanessa said smiling at her son.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yeah bud" Vanessa said.

Troy squealed in excitement.

"Thank you, Dr. Peter" Vanessa said sitting up.

Dr. Peter left the room.

"Troy, are excited to have a little brother?" Zac asked.

"Yeah" Troy said happily

Vanessa got off the exam table and wiped the gel off her stomach.

"We have to tell Stella" Vanessa said.

"How about we tell her tonight?" Zac suggested

"That sounds good" Vanessa said as they walked out the door.

The little family walked to the car. Zac put Troy into his car seat and put his seat belt on. He then walked to the driver's seat and got in. The Efron family were excited about the new male addition to their family.


	3. Hormones

That night, Vanessa invited Stella, Ryan, and Brianna over for dinner. She was excited to tell Stella about their unborn son. Vanessa was in the kitchen making dinner when Zac came in. He saw Vanessa cutting vegetables and meat.

"Babe, be careful" Zac said.

"Zac, I know how to handle knives" Vanessa said getting angry as she continued to chop vegetables.

"Hey I am just trying to help you, honey" Zac said calmly.

"No you are not. You are trying to control everything I do" Vanessa said angrily.

Vanessa put down the knives that she was holding and went upstairs, slamming the door of the master bedroom shut. When Zac heard the bedroom door shut, he sighed knowing it was a mood swing and it would pass in a few minutes. Troy walked into the kitchen looking confused.

"Daddy?" Troy asked.

"Yeah bud?" Zac said kneeling to his level.

"Is mommy mad at you?" Troy asked sadly.

"Aw Troy" Zac said picking his son up.

Zac walked to the family room with his son in his arms and set him on the couch.

"You know how your brother is inside mommy's tummy?" Zac asked trying to explain hormones to his three year old son.

"Yeah" Troy said snuggling into his father's side.

"Well, the baby sometimes makes mommy angry. She can't help but get upset. Mommy doesn't mean to get upset though, it's just that her body is getting ready to have your brother" Zac said explaining Vanessa's condition.

"Is she going to be like that forever?" Troy asked.

"No, just until your brother comes, then she will be the same as she was before" Zac told his son.

"Oh" Troy said.

"Hey, how about we go check to see if mommy is okay?" Zac suggested.

"Okay" Troy said.

Zac picked Troy up and carried him upstairs and saw that the bedroom door was still closed. Zac opened the door and saw his pregnant wife, lying down with tears running down her face.

"A very concerned three year old wants to know if you are okay" Zac said holding Troy.

"Aw Troy, I am sorry I yelled. Come here honey" Vanessa said wiping her tears.

Zac let Troy down from his arms and watched him walk to the bed.

"Sweetie, the baby sometimes makes me upset and I can't control it. If you see me mad, I am not mad at you okay? I could never be mad at you. The baby is controlling my body and whatever the baby wants, it will take" Vanessa said.

"You aren't mad?" Troy asked softly.

"No honey" Vanessa said about to pick her son up.

"I got it" Zac said.

Zac picked up Troy and set him on the bed. Troy crawled next to Vanessa then snuggled into her body. Vanessa stroked her son's hair and kissed his head.

"You still love me?" Vanessa asked her son.

Troy looked up at her and nodded. Vanessa then smiled.

"I love you Troy, so much" Vanessa said.

"I love you mommy" Troy said.

The doorbell rang and they all had forgotten that Stella and Ryan were coming over. Zac, Vanessa, and Troy went downstairs. Zac walked to the front door.

"Daddy, can I open it?" Troy asked looking back at his father.

"Go ahead, Troy" Zac said.

Troy opened the door and saw his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

"You are getting so big, Troy. Can I have a hug?" Stella asked bending down to his level.

Troy ran into his aunt's arms. Stella then picked her nephew up and walked to the kitchen.

"A very excited three year old just opened the door for me" Stella said kissing her nephew on the head.

"He was very excited when I told him that you were coming for dinner" Vanessa said as she looked at Troy.

"How are you feeling, Van?" Stella asked as she put Troy down.

"I am feeling okay. I just had a mood swing and it scared Troy" Vanessa said.

"Did you explain to him that the baby is making you be the way that you are?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, and he understood that. He was really upset" Vanessa said.

"Troy is three Van. He doesn't understand pregnant women and how they act" Stella said.

Zac came over to the two sisters and wrapped his arms around Vanessa.

"What are you guys talking about?"Zac asked.

"I was just telling Stell about the mood swings and how Troy got upset" Vanessa told her husband.

"Oh. Yeah, we had to explain to him that she can't control anything that is going on in Van's body" Zac said.

"I think you can control one aspect" Stella said talking about her sister's sex life.

"Actually, she hasn't been aroused so far" Zac said.

Vanessa blushed.

"Van, it's okay. I hated Ryan throughout the whole pregnancy" Stella said.

"Yeah I know, this baby feels different through" Vanessa said.

"How so?" Stella asked.

"I am more moody and I have to go to the bathroom almost ten times a day" Vanessa said.

"That's normal, Van. I was like that with Bri" Stella said reassuring her sister.

"Oh" Vanessa said.

Zac, Vanessa, Stella, Ryan, Brianna, and Troy all ate dinner and discussed the new addition that would be coming in five months. That night, Stella and Ryan had just left. Vanessa and Zac were putting Troy to bed.

"Good night Troy, I love you" Vanessa said kissing Troy's head.

"Good night, bud. I love you" Zac said.

Troy closed his eyes and fell asleep. Zac and Vanessa walked out of the room and into the master bedroom. Zac took his shirt off and Vanessa wrapped her arms around him. Zac kissed Vanessa's lips hard.

"Make love to me" Vanessa said breathlessly.

Zac lifted Vanessa's shirt off as she unbuttoned Zac's pants. Vanessa jumped into Zac's arms. Zac made little kisses from Vanessa's neck all the way down to her bellybutton, which had now been pushed out due to the start of pressure in her stomach. Zac took Vanessa's pants off and gasped.

"I love you babe" Zac said as he took his wife's underwear off.

"I love you too" Vanessa said.

Zac picked Vanessa up and she wrapped her legs around him. Zac and Vanessa made love all throughout the night. The next morning, Vanessa got up with a sheet around her and went to the bathroom to throw up. The morning sickness had decreased which made Vanessa happy. After she finished, Vanessa then brushed her teeth and went back to bed.

"Did I hurt you Van?" Zac asked concerned.

"No, it's just what I needed" Vanessa said snuggling to Zac's chest.

"I love you" Zac said looking at Vanessa.

"I love you too" Vanessa said kissing Zac on the lips.

"What time is your doctor's appointment?" Zac asked.

"It's at eleven" Vanessa said.

Zac wrapped his arms around his wife but pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked.

Zac pulled the bed sheets off of their bodies. He then saw a bulge in Vanessa's stomach. Zac smiled. He pulled the sheet that was covering Vanessa's stomach off.

"I love you baby" Zac said kissing Vanessa's small bump.

Vanessa smiled and put her hand over the small bump. Zac put his hand on top of hers and kissed Vanessa's lips. The rest of the day the little family relaxed around the house. They could not wait until the baby arrived.


	4. Bad Dreams

.Zac and Vanessa got out of bed and walked to Troy's room and saw him standing in his crib.

"Hi honey" Vanessa said kissing her son's head.

Zac picked Troy up and put him on the ground.

"Troy, we are going to see the baby today" Vanessa said happily.

"Yay" Troy said.

Troy ran out of the room.

"Be careful going down the stairs, Troy" Zac said.

Vanessa and Zac hung back in Troy's room. Zac kissed Vanessa's lips and put a hand on her tiny bump.

"I love you so much" Zac said touching his wife's face.

"I love you too" Vanessa said kissing him again.

The couple went downstairs holding hands. The little family then got into the car and drove to the hospital. Zac parked the car and helped Vanessa out of the car, then got Troy out of his car seat. They all went into the hospital. Vanessa signed herself in and sat down next to Zac.

"Vanessa?" a nurse called.

Vanessa, Zac, and Troy followed the nurse to a room, to get Vanessa's vitals. They were then escorted to an exam room.

"Are you excited to see the baby, Troy?" Vanessa asked as she laid on the bed.

Troy nodded and smiled. Vanessa smiled and kissed her son's check. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Peter walked in, smiling.

"Troy, you are such a big boy now, are you ready to see your brother?" Dr. Peter asked the three year old.

"Yeah" Troy said.

Dr. Peter washed his hands and dried them.

"How are you feeling, Vanessa?" Dr. Peter asked.

"Tired, I am more tired this time than I was with Troy" Vanessa said.

"That's normal. Don't worry. Let's take a look" Dr. Peter said turning on the ultrasound machine.

Troy sat on Zac's lap as he waited to see his brother on the screen. Once the ultrasound machine warmed up, Dr. Peter put gel onto Vanessa's stomach.

"That's cold" Vanessa said.

"Sorry about that" Dr. Peter said.

Dr. Peter took the wand and moved it across Vanessa's stomach and stopped.

"Look Troy, that's your brother" Zac said pointing to the screen as he held his son in his arms.

"He's small" Troy said leaning his head against his father's chest.

"He has to grow still Troy when he comes out, he will be bigger" Zac told his son.

Vanessa looked at how Zac and Troy were interacting with each other and smiled.

"You are twenty four weeks, correct?" Dr. Peter asked Vanessa.

"Yes" Vanessa said.

"I want to examine you. I will get a nurse to take care of Troy for a minute" Dr. Peter said.

Dr. Peter left the room and came back with a nurse. The nurse went up to Troy and took his hand.

"No!" Troy cried.

"Honey, it will only be for a minute. You can come back in after" Vanessa said trying to reassure her son.

Troy walked out of the room with the nurse and closed the door behind them. Dr. Peter then sat at the foot of the bed and spread Vanessa's legs apart. Zac took Vanessa's hand in his as Dr. Peter examined her.

"He is in the correct position. You have one healthy baby" Dr. Peter said smiling as he took his gloves off and washed his hands.

Vanessa sat up with the help of Zac.

"I will let Troy in" Dr. Crane said.

Dr. Crane opened the door and Troy came running in.

"See bud, it wasn't that long" Zac said as he caught Troy in his arms and carried him to the chair he was sitting in.

"Everything looks good and I will see you soon" Dr. Crane said shaking Zac's hand.

Dr. Crane left the room and Vanessa looked at Zac.

"Let's go home" Zac said helping Vanessa get off the exam table.

Troy held his father's hand as they all walked to the car. Zac put Troy into his car seat and closed the backseat door. Then helped Vanessa. He then went to the driver's side and got in. The little family drove home. Zac parked the car and helped Vanessa out of the car and then got Troy out. The Efron's went inside the house and put Troy to bed. The couple then went downstairs and sat in the family room.

"Babe?" Vanessa asked.

"Hmm?" Zac asked as he entwined their fingers together.

"Will you be home from filming before my due date?" Vanessa asked nervously.

"I hope so, sweetheart. It all depends on my director. When I leave, I want you to stay with Stella. I want anything to happen when you are alone" Zac said massaging her stomach. Vanessa smiled and put her hand on top of Zac's.

"Mmm" Vanessa closed her eyes.

"What's wrong, Van?" Zac asked seriously.

"I think he just kicked for the first time and really hard too" Vanessa said rubbing her bump.

Zac smiled and kissed Vanessa's lips sweetly.

"I love you" Zac said.

"I love you too babe" Vanessa said.

"I have to start packing. My plane leaves early tomorrow" Zac said.

Zac was leaving to film his movie in New York in the morning. He would come back in three months. Vanessa was scared that Zac would miss the birth of his son and that he wouldn't be with her when she had to deliver him.

"Vanessa, just remember that I love you. I know you are nervous about going into labor when I am gone, but you have to take it just day by day" Zac said kissing her head.

"I love you too" Vanessa.

Troy came into the room and saw his parents sitting on the couch.

"Mommy?" Troy asked standing in the doorway with his blanket.

"Troy, honey what's wrong?" Vanessa asked getting up, walking to her son, and kneeling in front of him.

"I had a bad dream" Troy said wiping his tears away from his face.

"Aw baby" Vanessa said hugging her son and rubbing his back.

"It was scary" Troy said hugging his mother.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Vanessa asked Troy, wiping the stray hairs out of his face.

"I dreamed that the baby didn't like me" Troy said.

"Troy, the baby will love you so much. You are his big brother and his protector. He could never not like you" Vanessa told her son.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yes, really. You can teach him how to play cars with you, you can show him how you brush your teeth so well by yourself, and you can show him how to dance" Vanessa said.

"Okay" Troy said.

"Do you want to try to go back to sleep?" Vanessa asked.

Troy nodded. Vanessa kissed her son's cheek.

"I love you, Troy" Vanessa said.

"I love you" Troy said.

Zac picked Troy up and took him upstairs and put him to bed. He then came back downstairs and saw Vanessa crying.

"Van, it's okay" Zac said trying to comfort his wife.

"I can't believe Troy would think that" Vanessa said crying.

"Babe, it's a phase. I was like that when my sister came. It's normal" Zac said wiping Vanessa's tears away.

The rest of the night, Zac and Vanessa talked about their unborn son and what and who he would look like.


	5. Going Away

The next day, Vanessa turned over in bed carefully and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. Zac brought Vanessa's body as close as he could due to her growing bump. Vanessa opened and saw Zac's eyes looking back at her. Zac put a stray piece of hair behind his wife's ear.

"What time are you getting picked up?" Vanessa asked looking into her husband's eyes.

"The car is going to come at eleven" Zac said looking at the clock that was next to the bed which read ten.

"I should get Troy up. He will want to say goodbye to you" Vanessa said pulling herself up with the help of the bed.

Zac got out of bed and walked over to his wife and kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much. If anything happens, call me" Zac said rubbing Vanessa's stomach.

"I love you so much too. I will, or someone will" Vanessa said entwining their fingers together.

"Okay. Now, let's go find an adorable little three year old boy" Zac said walking toward his son's bedroom.

Zac walked into his son's bedroom and smiled. He saw Troy standing in his crib, waiting for someone to take him out.

"Hey bud" Zac said lifting his son out of his crib.

Zac lifted his son out of his crib and placed him on his hip.

"You are going to take care of your mom and help aunt Stella right?" Zac asked looking at Troy.

"Yeah" Troy said wrapping his arms around his father's shoulders.

"I am going to miss you Troy" Zac said rubbing Troy's back.

"I am going to miss you too daddy" Troy said putting his face in Zac's neck.

The doorbell rang and Vanessa, Zac, and Troy walked to the front door. Zac put Troy down and walked over to Vanessa.

"I love you babe. Call me if anything happens" Zac said.

"I will. I love you too" Vanessa said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Zac kissed Vanessa for the final time and wiped her tears away. He then got on his knees and opened his arms. Troy ran into them.

"Be good for mommy, Troy. I love you" Zac said to his son.

"I love you too daddy" Troy said as tears fell down his face.

Zac let go of his son and got up from the floor. He then turned to Vanessa and put his hand on her bump.

"I will call you when I get there" Zac said.

Vanessa opened the door and watched her husband walk out to the car and get in. This was going to be a long three months. She then closed the door and wiped her tears away. Vanessa walked to the family room and saw a sight that broke her heart. Troy had his blanket in his hand and was lying on the couch, crying. Vanessa went to the couch and bent down to Troy's level.

"He will be back soon, Troy" Vanessa said rubbing Troy's back.

Troy got up and hugged Vanessa tightly. Vanessa rubbed his back soothingly.

"I love you bud" Vanessa said kissing her son's head.

"I love you mommy" Troy said as he sniffled.

"How about we about we watch a movie?" Vanessa asked her son.

"Okay" Troy said.

Troy picked out the movie and put it into the DVD player. He then walked back to the couch and snuggled into his mother's body. After the movie ended, the doorbell rang.

"Mommy, can I answer it?" Troy asked.

"You can answer it if I come with you" Vanessa said walking to the door.

Troy stood in front of the door.

"Now?" Troy asked.

"Okay" Vanessa said.

Troy opened the door and saw Stella standing at the door. She then got on her knees and opened her arms.

"Come here" Stella said.

Troy ran into his aunt's arms. Stella picked the three year old up and walked into the house. Vanessa smiled.

"Did you miss me?" Stella asked.

Troy nodded.

"Are you going to help me take care of your mom?" Stella asked.

Troy nodded.

"Good, come on" Stella said carrying her nephew to the kitchen.

Vanessa was in the kitchen and smiled when she saw her sister and son interact.

"Hi, Van. How are you feeling?" Stella asked putting Troy down.

"Big and tired" Vanessa said rubbing her expanding stomach.

"Go take a nap, I will watch Troy. I know you are stressed" Stella said.

"Okay, thanks Stell" Vanessa said walking out of the kitchen.

Vanessa walked upstairs and got into bed. She cuddled into Zac's pillow, like she did every time he was gone. A couple hours later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Stella answered.

"You are answering phones now?" Zac joked.

"Hi Zaccy. How was your flight?" Stella asked feeding Troy.

"It was fine. Turbulence was horrible. It's raining here. How's everything?" Zac asked.

"Everything is fine. Vanessa is sleeping upstairs and I am feeding Troy. Do you want to talk to him?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, put him on" Zac said.

Stella took the phone off her ear.

"Troy, daddy's on the phone" Stella said.

Troy looked at Stella and squealed in excitement. Stella handed the phone to Troy.

"Daddy!" Troy said happily.

"Hey Troy, how are you doing?" Zac asked his son.

"Good" Troy said.

"How's mommy?" Zac asked.

"She went night night" Troy said.

"Oh, Troy I have to go. I love you" Zac told his son.

"I love you too" Troy said.

Troy gave the phone to Stella and she hung up the phone. Stella looked at Troy and saw him upset. She went up to him and smiled.

"Troy, your dad is going to come home soon. I know you are sad, honey. You have mommy and I here though" Stella said.

"I want my daddy" Troy cried.

"Aw baby, I know" Stella said lifting her nephew into her arms.

Stella carried Troy around the room and rubbed his back as he cried.

"Hey daddy would be sad if you were sad wouldn't he?" Stella asked.

"Yeah" Troy said putting his head on Stella's shoulder.

"So let's have fun, okay? No more crying" Stella said wiping the last of Troy's tears away.

"Okay" Troy said leaning his head in Stella's shoulder.

"Do you want me to play cars with you?" Stella asked.

"Yeah" Troy said.

"Okay, go get them" Stella said putting him down on the ground again.

Troy walked to his bedroom and picked up his box of cars and brought them to the family room. The aunt and nephew duo played with Troy's cars on the ground. Vanessa came downstairs and heard laughing and talking in the family room. She stood in the doorway and leaned against the doorway and smiled.

"I see Troy convinced you to play cars with him" Vanessa said.

Stella turned around and smiled.

"Zac called and he got upset. So I told him that I would play cars with him" Stella said looking at her nephew playing with his cars.

"It's going to be a tough three months for him and I. Did Zac want to talk to me?" Vanessa asked.

"He told me that he got there. Call him" Stella said.

"Okay" Vanessa said.

Vanessa went to the kitchen and dialed her husband's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey babe" Zac answered.

"Hey, how was your flight?" Vanessa asked.

"There was a lot of turbulence. It was a rough ride" Zac said.

"Aw I am sorry" Vanessa said rubbing her bump as the baby kicked.

"How are you?" Zac asked.

"I'm fine. I took a nap earlier when you called. Troy's upset" Vanessa said.

"I know, I heard it in his voice. It's going to be tough for him" Zac said.

"Stella told me after you called, he cried and said that he wanted you. I don't know what to do" Vanessa said getting hormonal.

"Sweetheart, you can't do anything. I will call everyday to see how everything is and I will call him at bedtime to say good night" Zac said.

"Okay" Vanessa said sighing and rubbing her stomach.

"Is he kicking?" Zac asked referring to his unborn son.

"Yes, and he won't stop" Vanessa said.

"I'm sorry Van. Hey, I have to go. I will call when Troy goes to bed so I can say good night" Zac said.

"Okay, I love you" Vanessa said.

"I love you too" Zac said.

The rest of the night, Vanessa, Stella, and Troy hung around the house. They fell asleep and hoped everything would be fine.


	6. Name

The next few weeks had gone by fast for Vanessa and Troy. Zac called twice a day to make sure everything was fine. Troy was getting used to Zac being away. Even though he didn't like it sometimes. Vanessa was seven months pregnant and couldn't wait until she could hold the new addition to her family in her arms. Stella helped Vanessa around the house and drove her to her doctor's appointments. Stella would go to her own home twice a day and make sure everything in her household was okay. Vanessa had her seven month doctor appointment today and was getting ready. She looked at herself sideways in her bedroom mirror. Vanessa then walked downstairs and saw Troy sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Sweetie, we have to go" Vanessa said turning the TV off.

Vanessa took her son's hand and walked to the kitchen where Stella was getting her car keys.

"Are you ready to go?" Stella asked her sister.

"Yeah" Vanessa said rubbing her stomach soothingly.

Vanessa, Stella, and Troy walked out of the house and got into the car. Stella drove to the hospital and parked the car. She then went to the backseat and got Troy out. The trio walked into the hospital and went to the third floor where Vanessa signed herself in. She then sat next to Troy and held his hand. A nurse came out and called her name.

"Vanessa Efron?" the nurse called.

Vanessa, Stella, and Troy followed the nurse into a room where Vanessa's height, weight, an blood pressure were taken. They were then escorted to an exam room. Vanessa sat on the exam table and waited for the doctor.

"Mommy?" Troy asked as he sat next to Stella.

"Yes baby?" Vanessa asked.

"When is the baby supposed to come?" Troy asked his mother.

"The baby is supposed to come at Christmas time, Troy. Daddy is coming home then too" Vanessa said looking at her son.

"Oh" Troy said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Peter came into the room.

"Hi Vanessa, how are you feeling?" Dr. Peter asked as he washed his hands.

"Tired, he won't stop kicking" Vanessa said rubbing her bump.

"That's normal, do not worry. You want to see the baby today?" Dr. Peter asked.

Vanessa nodded. She then looked at Troy and smiled. Troy was sitting next to Stella, who was holding his hand. Dr. Peter turned on the ultrasound machine and took out the gel bottle. He then put gloves on and sat next to the ultrasound and pulled Vanessa's shirt up. Dr. Peter squeezed the gel onto Vanessa's bump. He moved the wand across Vanessa's stomach and stopped.

"There he is, Vanessa" Dr. Peter said pointing to the screen.

"He's big. Look Troy, there is your brother" Vanessa told her son.

Troy looked up at the screen. He smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Peter" Vanessa said as Dr. Peter walked out of the room.

Stella got up from her chair and helped Vanessa get off the exam table. She then picked Troy up and they walked out of the office. As they drove home, Vanessa called Zac.

"Hey, how was your appointment?" Zac said answering the phone.

"Hey babe. It was good. Dr. Peter said he looks healthy and big. He got that gene from you" Vanessa said as Stella drove into the driveway.

"That's good, sounds like a future basketball player to me" Zac joked.

"Haha. Very funny. I can't believe we have a month and a half left" Vanessa said as Stella helped her out of the car.

"I know, Troy is really excited. He keeps asking "what else can I do with him?". I miss you" Vanessa said.

"Aw babe, I miss you too. I wish I was home with you. How is my son?" Zac asked.

"Which one are you referring to?" Vanessa walking into the house.

"Troy" Zac said.

"He's good, he's been helping Stella and I around the house. He even killed spiders. He loves us too much" Vanessa said going into the kitchen and washing an apple.

"Wow. Sounds like you have yourself a three year old superman" Zac said jokingly.

"No. My superman is two thousand miles away" Vanessa said cutting her apple.

"Really?" Vanessa heard right behind her.

"Oh my god. What are you doing here? I thought you have a month left?" Vanessa asked putting down the phone.

"I do have a month left but I couldn't go three months without seeing you and Troy. I have to be back on Sunday. You have me all to yourself for three days" Zac said getting closer to her.

"Just shut up and kiss me already" Vanessa said leaning in.

Zac kissed his wife hard. Vanessa ran her fingers through Zac's hair. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you" Vanessa said as tears cascaded down her face.

"I love you too, babe. So much" Zac said as he wiped her tears away.

"Does Troy know you are here?" Vanessa asked.

"No, that will be a more interesting surprise. I will be right back" Zac said as he ran upstairs quietly.

Zac saw Troy playing with his cars in his room. He was making sound effects as each car went around the race track. Zac smiled at his son's imitation of a race track. He stepped into Troy's room and made his presence known.

"Which car can I play with?" Zac asked his son from behind.

Troy turned around and his mouth dropped open. Zac smiled at his reaction.

"Are you going to sit there and stare? Come give me a hug, bud" Zac said.

Zac bent down to his son's level and opened his arms as Troy ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms and legs around his father and cried.

"I missed you" Zac said moving hair out of his son's face.

"I missed you too" Troy said sniffling.

Zac brought Troy downstairs and Vanessa smiled the biggest she had smiled since Zac left.

"Are you happy that daddy is home, Troy?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, now I have someone to play with" Troy said.

Zac smiled as the little family sat down in the family room.

"How's the little man?" Zac asked putting a hand on Vanessa's bump.

"He's good. He kicked for the first time about a month ago. He definitely doesn't want mommy to sleep" Vanessa said putting her hand on top of Zac's.

"We need to think of a name" Zac said.

"I know we do" Vanessa said.

"Hmmm. I want him to have my middle name" Zac said rubbing small circles around Vanessa's stomach.

"Alexander? Okay. We just need to think of a first name" Vanessa said.

"How about Ryan?" Zac suggested.

"Ryan Alexander Efron. Hmm I like it" Vanessa said.

"Our son finally has a name" Zac said kissing Vanessa's head.

That night, Zac and Vanessa fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms. They were so happy to be with one another. Even if it was only for three days.


	7. I Am With You

The next morning, Vanessa woke up and felt someone's body next to hers. She turned over and remembered that Zac was home. Vanessa smiled and snuggled into her husband's chest. Zac opened his eyes slowly and smiled. He looked at Vanessa, who was trying to get as close as she could to him, but not getting very far because of her bump. Zac wrapped his arms around his wife and brought her as close as she could handle.

"This is one thing I hate about pregnancy, besides morning sickness. I can't even get close enough to you because I am a blimp" Vanessa said sadly.

"Honey, you are not a blimp. You are pregnant with my child. Yeah, I understand it's annoying that we can't get close enough to each other, but we are getting something beautiful out of it" Zac said rubbing her bump soothingly.

"Yeah, but it's just really hard. I feel handicapped. I can't move around, and the one time my husband is in town, I can't even touch him because I can't reach him" Vanessa said as her eyes started watering.

"Hey do you know how proud I am of you sweetheart? You had to survive being pregnant without me, and you have been able to go through a situation that we never thought would happen again" Zac said.

Vanessa sniffled. Zac held Vanessa in his arms and wiped her tears away. He kissed her head and then her lips.

"I love you so much, Van" Zac said.

"I love you, too Zac" Vanessa said snuggling into Zac's chest.

Zac heard Troy calling him so he got up and walked to Troy's room. He smiled when he saw his son standing in his crib with his footy pajamas.

"Hey bud, did you sleep well?" Zac asked his son.

"Yeah" Troy said quietly.

Zac went to the crib and picked Troy up and carried him back to the master bedroom.. Vanessa smiled when she saw Zac come into the room with Troy in his arms.

"Good morning, Troy" Vanessa said as Troy crawled into the bed next to Vanessa.

"Morning" Troy said leaning his head on Vanessa's shoulder.

"Stella is coming later to pick Troy up. So we can have some alone time before you leave" Vanessa said smirking.

"Okay" Zac said.

A couple hours later, the doorbell rang. Troy ran to the door and waited for someone to tell him it was okay to open it.

"Go ahead Troy" Vanessa said watching her son open the door.

"Hey bud, come here" Stella said opening her arms.

Troy walked into Stella's arms.

"So, I will bring him back tomorrow" Stella said lifting Troy into her arms.

"No" Troy said reaching for Vanessa.

"Troy, you will be back tomorrow, I promise" Vanessa said caressing Troy's face.

"I want to stay" Troy said crying.

"Baby, you will have fun with Aunt Stella" Vanessa said.

Troy cried. Vanessa opened her arms.

"Van, don't hurt yourself" Zac said.

Stella put Troy into Vanessa's arms. Troy continued to cry as Vanessa carried him around the room.

"Troy, it's just for one night. I will call to say night night to you" Vanessa said trying to reason with her three year old son.

"Really?" Troy asked sniffling.

"Yes honey, I promise" Vanessa said wiping Troy's tears away.

"Okay" Troy said.

Vanessa put Troy into Stella's arms.

"We are going to have so much fun Troy" Stella said.

"Bye, Troy. I love you" Vanessa said kissing her son's head.

"I love you" Troy said.

Zac went up to Stella and moved the stray hairs out of Troy's face.

"Bye, bud. I love you. Don't be sad" Zac said.

Zac and Vanessa walked to the door and Stella and Troy left the house. As soon as Zac closed the door, Vanessa pounced on Zac, carefully.

"I love you babe" Zac said kissing Vanessa's lips.

"I love you" Vanessa said.

Zac carried his pregnant wife to the bedroom and shut the door behind them. That night, Zac and Vanessa made love with as much passion as they could give. After they caught up, Vanessa called Stella.

"Hello?" Stella answered the phone.

"Hey, where's Troy?" Vanessa asked.

"He's right here. Hold on" Stella said.

"Hello?" Troy answered quietly.

"Hi Troy, how are you?" Vanessa asked.

"I miss you" Troy said.

"I know baby, I needed to talk to daddy. I can't wait to see you tomorrow" Vanessa said.

"I want home" Troy said.

"I know, honey. Are you having fun?" Vanessa asked her son.

"A little bit" Troy said.

"Only a little bit?" Vanessa asked rubbing her bump.

"I think you sound a little bit happier" Vanessa said.

"We were watching a movie" Troy said.

"Oh, that's fun. I have to go baby, can you give the phone to aunt Stella?" Vanessa asked Troy.

"Okay" Troy said.

"Night night Troy. I love you" Vanessa said.

"Night night mommy. I love you" Troy said.

Troy handed his aunt the phone and the sisters both hung up the phone. Vanessa put the phone down and snuggled into Zac's bare chest.

"How's he doing?" Zac asked.

"He sounds better than he did earlier. They were about to watch a movie" Vanessa said.

"Oh, so I have a question. Are you nervous about this baby? I never asked you" Zac said bringing Vanessa closer to him.

"Yeah, I am nervous. I don't know why. I mean when I had Troy, I wasn't as nervous. Maybe I am nervous because I know exactly what's going to happen this time" Vanessa suggested.

"You have nothing to worry about babe. I am going to try to be there. If I can't make it, you have Stella and your mom. All you have to worry about is keeping him healthy" Zac said rubbing Vanessa's bare stomach.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know how I am going to be able to give birth without you there" Vanessa confessed.

"You will be fine. You are so strong and can get through anything baby. I will be there in spirit, encouraging you" Zac said kissing Vanessa's head.

"I love you" Vanessa said.

"I love you too, Van. More than anything" Zac said.

Vanessa closed her eyes slowly and Zac turned off the light. The couple fell asleep in each other's arms. They were so close to their baby and they couldn't wait for him to finally arrive. The next day, Zac had to go back to New York to finish filming. Vanessa was depressed and scared that he would miss the birth of their second child. Zac had gotten all of his luggage together and went to find Vanessa and Troy and saw goodbye.

"I love you, Troy. Be good for mommy" Zac said.

"I love you daddy" Troy said.

Zac lifted his son into his arms and gave him a hug. He then put Troy on the ground and walked over to Vanessa and put his hand on her bump.

"Call me if anything happens okay? Remember, I am with you always. Be strong, babe. I love you" Zac said.

"I love you too and I will" Vanessa said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Zac kissed Vanessa's lips passionately and pulled back. He caressed her face.

"I have to go. I will call when I get there" Zac said.

"Okay" Vanessa said.

Vanessa watched her husband walk out the door. She didn't know if Zac was going to be there for the birth of their second son and it scared her to think about it.


	8. Zac Leaves Again

Vanessa closed the door and faced the door as she wiped her tears away. She didn't want Troy to see her crying. After she had calmed herself down, Vanessa went into the living room to see Troy watching a movie, with tears running down his face. Vanessa walked over to the couch that Troy was sitting on and sat down next to him. She hugged her son and rubbed his back as he cried.

"I know it's hard sweetie. He will be home in a couple weeks though" Vanessa said rubbing her stomach as she tried to calm the baby down.

"I miss him" Troy said leaning his body against Vanessa's.

"I miss him too, but he is going to come home soon" Vanessa said kissing Troy's head.

"Is Aunt Stella coming?" Troy asked.

"Yeah she is in a little while. Why don't you go take a nap?" Vanessa asked her son.

"Okay" Troy said.

Vanessa took Troy's hand and they walked upstairs. Vanessa lifted Troy into his crib carefully and put his blanket over him.

"I love you baby" Vanessa said kissing Troy's head.

"I love you mommy" Troy said falling asleep.

Vanessa walked downstairs and heard a knock at the front door. She went to the door and opened it, revealing Stella's face.

"Hey, how was your visit with Zac?" Stella asked.

"It was good. Troy really misses him" Vanessa said sitting down in the family room.

"Aw. Speaking of Troy, where is he?" Stella asked looking around the room for the three year old.

"He's taking a nap. He was upset that Zac left. I told him to relax for a little bit" Vanessa said.

"Poor baby. I wish there was something that could make him feel better" Stella said.

"I know. I tried getting him to watch a movie but he just had a depressed look on his face. I don't know what to do" Vanessa said folding her arms.

"Van, you just have to let him know you love him and that Zac will be home soon" Stella said.

"Maybe. I just feel bad for him" Vanessa said putting her hand on her bump.

Troy came downstairs an hour later and stopped at the bottom step.

"Mommy?" Troy called.

Vanessa and Stella turned around and saw Troy standing on the step.

"Did you have a good nap, Troy?" Vanessa asked her son.

Troy nodded and walked over to his mother. Vanessa kissed Troy's cheek.

"Hey you, what about me?" Stella asked.

Troy ran to Stella and jumped into her arms. He then leaned his head against his aunt's shoulder.

"Do you want me to play cars with you?" Stella asked her nephew as she moved hair that was covering Troy's face.

Troy nodded.

"Okay, go get them" Stella said letting Troy go.

Troy ran upstairs and brought his cars to the living room.

"Slow down, Troy" Vanessa told her son.

The aunt and nephew duo played with the cars until the phone rang. Vanessa got up from her seat on the couch and answered it.

"Hello?" Vanessa answered.

"Hey, I made it" Zac said.

"Oh, that was fast" Vanessa said rubbing her bump soothingly.

"Yeah, it was quick. How is everybody?" Zac asked.

"Everyone is fine. We miss you already. Stella and Troy are playing with cars. Do you want to talk to him?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, put him on" Zac said.

Vanessa looked at Troy and smiled.

"Troy, daddy is on the phone" Vanessa told her son.

Troy put his car down that he was playing with on the floor. He then ran over to the phone that Vanessa was holding.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hey bud, how's it going?" Zac asked his son.

"Good, I miss you" Troy said sincerely.

"Aw, I know Troy. In a couple weeks I will be home though" Zac said.

"I know" Troy said.

Vanessa knew that Troy was upset deep inside. She knew he didn't want her to see what he was really feeling. She watched her son's face light up as he talked to his father. Vanessa was brought out of her thoughts when Troy gave her the phone.

"Sounds like Troy is upset" Zac said.

"Yeah, after you left I told him that we should watch a movie and he said he didn't want to. I know he is upset deep inside, he just doesn't want to talk about it I guess" Vanessa said rubbing her bump.

"I feel horrible. I should have stayed home" Zac said.

"Babe, there is nothing you can do. Stay in New York. It's going to be difficult but he will get through it" Vanessa said.

"I know but I wish I could just fly back and see you both. I mean my son misses me and my wife may give birth to my child while I am filming. It's my fault" Zac said.

"It's your career Zac, you have to make sacrifices sometimes" Vanessa said trying to reason with her husband.

"Sacrifices that separate me from my family" Zac said.

"Listen, just go to sleep and relax okay? I will call you later so you could say goodnight to Troy" Vanessa said.

"Alright. I talk to you later, I love you" Zac said.

"I love you too" Vanessa said.

Vanessa hung up the phone and walked into the living room and saw Stella reading a book to Troy. Vanessa smiled as she saw Troy smile and talk about the book.

"I am going to make dinner. Does anyone want anything special?" Vanessa asked.

"No you are not. Sit down Van. You are seven months pregnant, I will make dinner. Troy, do you want to help me?" Stella asked her nephew.

Troy smiled and nodded.

"Come on then" Stella said holding her hand out to Troy.

Troy walked over to Stella and took her hand.

"Don't let him use the oven Stella" Vanessa warned.

"Do you think I am stupid? I would never do that" Stella said walking into the kitchen with Troy.

An hour later, Vanessa was sitting on the couch watching a movie when she started to smell a heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen. She got up and walked to the kitchen. Vanessa saw Troy standing a stool so he could see what his aunt was doing.

"It smells good Stell" Vanessa said leaning against the doorframe.

Troy looked at his mother and smiled.

"Are you guys almost done? The baby is hungry" Vanessa putting her hand on her bump.

"The baby isn't hungry, mommy. You are" Troy said.

Stella and Vanessa started laughing.

"Honey, the baby makes me hungry" Vanessa said kissing Troy's head.

"Oh" Troy said.

Troy turned dark red and Vanessa kissed his cheek. A couple minutes later Vanessa, Stella, and Troy were settled at the table. The rest of the night, they all relaxed around the house.


	9. False Alarm

The next couple of weeks had been stressful for Vanessa, Stella, and Troy. Vanessa was very hormonal now that Zac was gone. She would get angry or upset instantly. One night, Stella told Vanessa to take a bath so she could relax. Vanessa turned on the hot water and undressed as the tub filled up. After she undressed, she turned off the water when the tub was full. Vanessa carefully got into the tub and lied down in it. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and stroked her stomach. Vanessa sat there for a while silently. She then felt pain in her stomach but shrugged it off, thinking that the baby had kicked her too hard. Fifteen minutes later, Vanessa got out of the tub and drained the water from her bath. She got dressed and lied down on the bed in the master bedroom. Vanessa then felt the same pain she had felt earlier. She got up and walked to the kitchen where Stella was.

"Stella, I think I need to go to the hospital" Vanessa said putting her hand on her stomach.

Stella turned around and looked at her sister.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked worriedly.

"I think I am in labor" Vanessa said nervously.

"Oh no, just relax Van okay? I will get Troy" Stella said.

Vanessa sat down at the dining room and breathed deeply. Stella got Troy ready and Vanessa, Stella, and Troy walked out the door. Stella put Troy into his car seat and helped Vanessa into the car. She then ran to the driver's side and drove to the hospital.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Troy asked.

"Nothing sweetie, the baby is just upset" Vanessa said looking at her scared son.

Stella parked the car and went to Troy's side and got him out of his car seat. She then went to Vanessa's side and helped her out of the car. A nurse came to the car with a wheelchair and Vanessa sat down in it. The nurse then pushed the wheelchair to the elevator and went to the maternity ward. Vanessa was then told to change into a gown and lie in the hospital bed. Troy was scared because he didn't know what was going on.

"Aunt Stella?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, honey?" Stella asked as she took Troy into her arms.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Troy asked.

"The baby is not doing what it's supposed to do and it is hurting your mommy. The doctor will make her feel better and then we can go home" Stella told Troy.

Dr. Peter came into the room and smiled.

"Vanessa, we did some tests and we found that you are overly stressed. You are to be on bed rest until the end of the term" Dr. Peter said.

Vanessa released her tears that were threatening to fall.

"So my baby is okay?" Vanessa asked through her tears.

"Yes, but if your stress level remains the same then there will be defects" Dr. Peter said.

"Thank you, Dr. Peter" Vanessa said.

Dr. Peter left the room and Vanessa cried. Stella put Troy into the chair that she was sitting in and went to Vanessa's side and rubbed her back.

"We need to call Zac" Stella said.

"Can you call him?" Vanessa asked wiping her tears.

"Yeah" Stella said leaving the room.

Stella dialed Zac's number and sighed as the phone rang.

"Hey Stella" Zac said.

"Hey, so I have to tell you something, but you can't freak out okay?" Stella said.

"Is Vanessa okay? Troy? The baby?" Zac asked panicking.

"Troy is fine. Vanessa had a false alarm an hour ago. Dr. Peter just came in and told us" Stella said.

"Oh no, I should have stayed home" Zac said.

"Zac, she needs to be on bed rest for the remainder of the term also" Stella said.

"How is she?" Zac asked his sister in law.

"She's crying" Stella said.

"Can you give her the phone?" Zac asked.

"Sure" Stella said.

Stella went back into the hospital room and told Vanessa that Zac was on the phone. She gave it to her sister and took Troy out of the room so the couple could have some privacy.

"Hello?" Vanessa asked sniffling.

"Babe, are you okay?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, I was so scared Zac" Vanessa said.

"I know. It's my fault. I should have stayed home" Zac said.

"No it's not, don't ever think that" Vanessa said.

"I am coming home" Zac said.

"Zac, don't come home. You need to film" Vanessa said.

"Van, you are more important than my career right now" Zac said.

Vanessa then broke down.

"Honey, I will be home in the morning" Zac said.

"Okay" Vanessa said sniffling.

"I love you" Zac said.

"I love you too" Vanessa said.

The couple hung up and Vanessa slid down against the bed.

"What did Zac say?" Stella asked as she came back into the room.

"He's on his way home" Vanessa said sadly.

"He cares about you Van, let him take care of you" Stella said rubbing her back.

"I feel like a burden on him" Vanessa said.

"You aren't Van. Could you have prevented this from happening? Yeah, you could have but this is how it happened. There is nothing you can do" Stella said trying to calm her sister down.

"I feel awful" Vanessa said playing with her wedding ring.

"Just relax and go to sleep okay?" Stella said.

"Fine" Vanessa said pulling the bed sheets over her body.

Vanessa fell asleep. A couple hours later there was a knock on the door. Stella carried a sleeping Troy to the door and opened it, revealing Zac.

"Hey" Zac said picking Troy up from Stella's arms.

"Hey" Stella said.

"How is she doing?" Zac asked.

"She said that she feels like a burden on you" Stella said.

"She's not, could I have a minute alone with her?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, I have to call Ryan anyway and see how Brianna is doing" Stella said walking out the door.

Stella closed the door and Zac kissed Troy's head. He then put him in the chair that was next to Vanessa's hospital bed. Zac sat on the edge of the bed and moved the stray hairs that were covering Vanessa's eyes to the side. Vanessa began to stir and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey" Zac said.

"Hey" Vanessa said sadly.

"How are you feeling?" Zac asked his wife as he massaged her stomach.

"Okay" Vanessa said.

"Babe, you are not a burden on me. Don't even think that okay?" Zac said softly.

"Stella needs to shut up" Vanessa said hormonally.

"I am glad she told me that. Van, you are my life. I love you so much and I want to be there for you. You will never, and I repeat never be a burden on me" Zac said.

"Every time something happens, it always has to happen when you are filming" Vanessa said.

"Then I will take a break" Zac said.

"No" Vanessa said.

"Van, I don't want this to happen again. I want to be with you okay? You are eight months pregnant" Zac said.

"Why do you love me so much?" Vanessa asked her husband.

"I just do. You are everything to me, Van. I don't want anything to happen to you or this baby" Zac said putting his hand on her stomach.

Zac leaned in and kissed Vanessa's lips softly. He then lied next to her and the couple fell asleep thinking about their unborn son that would be coming in a month.


	10. Bed Rest

The next morning, Vanessa opened her eyes and remembered that she was in the hospital. She then felt another body next to her and saw that Zac was asleep. Vanessa looked at her sleeping husband and smiled. He loved her so much that he would put his upcoming movie on hold just to be with her. She moved the hair that was in front of her husband's eyes and felt him start to wake up. Zac opened his eyes slowly and put his hand on Vanessa's bump.

"How are you feeling?" Zac asked.

"Fine, he is kicking" Vanessa said as she snuggled closer to Zac.

Zac smiled and started to massage Vanessa's stomach. He then kissed Vanessa's stomach and then her lips.

"I love you" Vanessa said softly.

"I love you too" Zac said kissing her head.

Vanessa looked around the room.

"Where's Troy?" Vanessa asked.

"Hey, relax. Your mother took him home" Zac said soothingly.

"Sorry" Vanessa said sighing as she snuggled back into Zac's chest.

"Dr. Peter said you can come home today" Zac said rubbing her back.

"Mmm..good" Vanessa said with her eyes closed.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Peter opened the door. He smiled and shook Zac's hand.

"How are you feeling, Vanessa?" Dr. Peter asked as he washed his hands.

"Fine, he is kicking" Vanessa said putting her hand on her bump.

"Let's take a look" Dr. Peter said as he turned on the ultrasound machine.

Dr. Peter raised Vanessa's hospital gown and squeezed gel onto her stomach. Dr. Peter then moved the wand across Vanessa's stomach.

"He looks good. So I want you to be on bed rest until the end of your term because he needs to be relaxed and so do you" Dr. Peter said as she wiped the gel off of Vanessa's stomach.

"Okay" Vanessa said.

Dr. Peter left the room. Zac got off the hospital bed and helped Vanessa up. Vanessa then walked to the bathroom and got dressed. She came out and smiled. Zac looked at Vanessa and walked up to her and kissed her lips.

"I love you so much" Zac said wrapping his arms around her and put his free hand on her face.

"I love you too" Vanessa said as she put her hand on top of his .

A nurse came into the room with a wheelchair and Vanessa sat in it carefully. The nurse wheeled Vanessa out to the parking lot. Zac helped Vanessa get out of the wheelchair and into the car. He thanked the nurse and went to the driver's side and got in. Zac started the car and looked at Vanessa. He put his hand on top of hers as he drove back to the house. Zac turned off the car and looked at Vanessa and smiled.

"Someone is going to be very excited to see you" Zac said as he helped Vanessa get out of the car.

"I know. I missed Troy so much" Vanessa said as they walked to the front door hand in hand.

Zac opened the door and Vanessa walked in. She saw Stella come to the door.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Stella asked as she hugged her sister.

"I feel fine" Vanessa said.

"Mommy!" Troy screeched.

Vanessa smiled. She kneeled down as Troy ran into her arms. Vanessa hugged Troy and released her tears. She caressed his head and pulled away to look at his face.

"I missed you" Vanessa said kissing her son's head.

"I missed you too" Troy said.

"Bud, we need to take mommy upstairs and get her into bed" Zac told his son.

Vanessa stood up and Troy took his mother's hand as they walked upstairs. The little family went upstairs and into the master bedroom.

"Go put on some comfortable clothes babe" Zac said.

Vanessa walked into their closet and picked out a pair of sweats and a tank top that still fit her pregnant frame. She came out of the closet and saw Zac taking the layered sheets off the bed so Vanessa could get into it. Vanessa walked over to the bed and kissed Zac's back and wrapped her arms around his torso. She then got into bed. Zac put the covers over Vanessa's body and leaned down so that he was a couple inches away from his wife's face. He kissed Vanessa's lips slowly and passionately. Vanessa put her hand on Zac's face and deepend the kiss. She then pulled away and smiled.

"Get some rest Van. I will be downstairs if you need me" Zac said.

"Okay" Vanessa said.

Zac left the room and went downstairs and saw Stella playing cars with Troy. He smiled.

"Hey bud" Zac said.

Troy looked up and smiled. He then ran to his father and jumped into his arms. Zac held Troy in his arms and walked to the couch and sat down.

"Where's mommy?" Troy asked.

"Mommy is upstairs and in bed. The baby got upset so mommy has to stay in bed for a while" Zac said moving the hair out of his son's face.

"Is she going to be in there forever?" Troy asked as he put his head on Zac's shoulder.

"No Troy. She is going to be in bed until the baby comes. Then she can do anything she wants to" Zac said trying to explain bed rest to his four year old son.

"Oh" Troy said.

Zac held his son in his arms and rubbed his back. Troy fell asleep in his father's arms. Zac saw this and stood up with Troy and walked to his room. He set Troy on his bed. Zac kissed Troy's head and walked out of the room.

"Is he finally asleep?" Stella asked.

"Yeah he is" Zac said walking into the kitchen.

Stella followed Zac into the kitchen.

"He was worried the whole time you were gone. He thought that Van was really sick" Stella said.

"Aw man. I really want to explain what happened, but telling a four year old that his mother had a false alarm is not as easy as it sounds" Zac said rubbing his face.

"I know Zac. Just be there for him more. If he asks then you can decide what to do" Stella advised.

"Thanks Stella. You are the best sister-in-law that anyone could ever ask for" Zac said hugging Stella.

"Hey, you are my family. I have to look out for you. Just relax and don't worry about anything. I have to go home and see how Brianna is doing. I will call later and see how Van is " Stella said.

"Okay, thanks Stella" Zac said opening the front door.

Stella walked to her car and drove away. Zac closed the door and sighed. He heard footsteps and turned around and saw Troy waiting for him.

"Hey bud, did you have a nice nap?" Zac asked as he picked up his son.

"Yeah" Troy said.

"Do you want to go see what mommy is doing? I am sure she will be happy to see you" Zac said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Zac carried Troy upstairs and walked into the master bedroom.

"Hi baby" Vanessa said as Troy crawled onto the bed.

"Hi" Troy said snuggling into Vanessa's side.

"Stella just left" Zac said.

"Oh" Vanessa said.

"She said she would call you later and make sure you were okay" Zac said.

"Okay" Vanessa said.

The rest of the day, Vanessa, Zac, and Troy watched movies in the master bedroom. They couldn't wait until the new addition would arrive.


	11. It's Time

That night, Zac put Troy to bed. He shut the lights off in his son's room. Zac then walked to the master bedroom and saw Vanessa asleep under the covers. He smiled. Zac went to the bed and moved the stray hairs away from her face. Vanessa started to stir and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey, go back to sleep sweetie" Zac said putting his hand on her cheek.

"Mmm. How long was I asleep for?" Vanessa asked as she stroked her stomach.

"Just for an hour, I just put Troy to bed" Zac said.

"Oh, is he okay?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow I am going to explain what's going on. He asked about you" Zac said taking his shirt off.

"Zac?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah babe?" Zac asked.

"Don't go into too much detail okay? I don't want him to be scared" Vanessa said starting to tear up.

Zac saw this and got into bed. He brought Vanessa's body as close as he could. Vanessa looked at him and wrapped her arms around him. Zac kissed Vanessa's head and rubbed her back.

"Baby, he is going to be okay and so are you" Zac said.

Vanessa buried her face into her husband's chest. Zac rubbed her back and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you" Vanessa mumbled.

"I love you too, now you should go to sleep" Zac said turning off the light.

Vanessa snuggled into Zac's chest and fell asleep, hoping that everything was going to be okay. The next morning, sunlight streamed through the window and Vanessa slowly opened her eyes. She looked next to her and saw Zac sound asleep. Vanessa kissed Zac's nose and then his lips. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning" Zac said bringing Vanessa's body closer to him.

"Morning" Vanessa said.

"I am going to go get Troy" Zac said.

Zac threw off the covers of the bed and walked to Troy's room. Troy was walking toward the door when he saw his father.

"Hey bud, how did you sleep?" Zac asked lifting Troy into his arms.

"Good" Troy said.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about mommy. You know how mommy has to stay in bed?" Zac asked his son.

"Yeah" Troy said.

"Well she was doing too much work around the house and the baby got upset. The doctor wants her to stay in bed until your brother comes" Zac explained.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"She needs to stay in bed because the baby will get sick if mommy works too hard" Zac said.

"Oh" Troy said.

"You have to help me out though okay? Mommy needs a lot of help" Zac said.

"Okay. Can I go play cars now?" Troy asked his father.

"Yeah bud" Zac said putting Troy on the ground.

Troy ran to play with his cars. Zac saw him run and smiled. He then walked upstairs and saw Vanessa reading a book. Zac leaned against the doorframe and made himself known.

"What are you reading, babe?" Zac asked walking to the bed and lying down next to her.

"I am trying to find baby names" Vanessa said turning pages in the book.

"Find anything interesting?" Zac asked.

"Not yet" Vanessa said.

"I talked to Troy" Zac said.

"Oh how did it go?" Vanessa asked closing the book.

"It went well. Troy understood that you are on bed rest to keep the baby healthy. He didn't get upset" Zac said.

Vanessa sighed in relief.

"Thank God" Vanessa said.

"See there was nothing to worry about. Oh by the way, Stella wants to come see you" Zac said putting his hand on Vanessa's bump.

"Oh okay" Vanessa said putting her hand on top of his.

"I will call her right now. Relax babe" Zac said kissing her head.

Vanessa sighed and closed her eyes. Twenty minutes later, Vanessa felt the bed shift. She opened her eyes and saw Troy trying to lie down close to her.

"Hi Troy" Vanessa said.

"Hi" Troy said.

"How are you honey?" Vanessa asked as Troy moved closer to her.

"Good, when can you come and play?" Troy asked.

"Aw Troy, I have to stay in bed until your brother comes, so he can be healthy" Vanessa explained to her son.

Vanessa heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Vanessa said.

Stella opened the door and smiled.

"Hey mommy, how are you feeling?" Stella asked.

"Ready for this baby to come" Vanessa said putting her hand on her bump.

"Troy, Brianna is downstairs" Stella said.

Troy ran out of the room and went downstairs. Stella turned back to her sister and smiled.

"You have two weeks left, Van . He's almost here" Stella said smiling.

"I know, and I feel bad for Zac. He has to take care of me and Troy, by himself. He can't do anything for himself because I am like this" Vanessa said tearing up.

"Vanessa, he loves you so much. That's what people do when they care about someone. You and Troy are his life. Let him take care of you, okay?" Stella said.

Vanessa wiped the tears that were running down her face away. Stella hugged her sister and kissed her cheek.

"I have to go, but I will call you later. I love you" Stella said.

"I love you too Stella, thanks for coming" Vanessa said.

Stella walked downstairs and saw Zac in the kitchen.

"She's upset, Zac" Stella said.

"What happened?" Zac asked worried.

"She said that she feels bad that you have to take care of both her and Troy by yourself. Also that you don't have any time for yourself" Stella confessed.

"I told her that that's what people do when they love someone. She feels like she is a burden on you" Stella said.

Zac was about to speak when he heard a scream from upstairs. Stella and Zac looked at each other and ran upstairs. Vanessa was gripping her stomach and breathing deeply. Zac went to her side.

"My water broke" Vanessa said.

"Okay. Van, just breathe" Zac said.

Zac got the hospital bag that Vanessa packed a couple months ago. He and Stella then helped Vanessa out of bed. They all walked downstairs.

"Troy?" Zac called.

Troy looked at his father and ran to him.

"Mommy is having the baby. We have to go to the hospital" Zac said.

Stella carried Troy in her arms. They then walked to the car. Zac helped Vanessa into the car and closed the door. Stella then put Troy into his car seat and shut the door. Zac and Stella both got into the car and drove to the hospital. Zac parked the car and a nurse with a wheelchair came to the car. Zac helped Vanessa out of the car and into the wheelchair. They all followed the nurse to the elevator. Zac held Vanessa's hand as they went to the fourth floor. The nurse wheeled Vanessa into a room.

"Take everything off and put this gown on" the nurse said.

The nurse left.

"I am going to take Troy to the waiting room, come out and tell me how things are going" Stella told Zac.

Stella and Troy left the room. Zac helped Vanessa change into the hospital gown and onto the bed. Zac then sat in the chair that was next to the bed.

"We are having a baby" Zac said massaging Vanessa's stomach.

"We are having our baby" Vanessa said.

Vanessa kept calm through contractions. She was happy that Zac was by her side and there whenever she needed him.


	12. Ryan Alexander Efron

Zac, Vanessa, Stella, and Troy had been at the hospital for an hour. Vanessa was in agonizing pain. Zac tried to keep her calm but nothing was working.

"I want him out" Vanessa moaned after a contraction.

"I know sweetie, I know. You are so close" Zac said rubbing her back.

There was a knock at the door and Dr. Peter came in smiling.

"So we are going to have a baby today?" Dr. Peter asked.

"I hope so" Vanessa said weakly.

"I am going to check your progress, just relax Vanessa" Dr. Peter said as he spread her legs apart.

"Zac" Vanessa moaned.

"I am right here babe, you are doing so well" Zac said moving Vanessa's sweaty hair to the side and kissing her head.

Dr. Peter took his gloves off and threw them away.

"You are at three, Vanessa. You have a long way to go" Dr. Peter said.

"Ugh" Vanessa said leaning her head against the back of the bed.

"Thank you Dr. Peter" Zac said.

Dr. Peter left the room. Zac held Vanessa's hand and tried to soothe her.

"It hurts" Vanessa said looking at Zac.

"I know Van. You are doing great. Try to relax okay?" Zac suggested.

"I will try" Vanessa said turning to her side.

Zac kissed Vanessa's cheek. He then walked out of the hospital room and into the waiting room.

"Daddy!" Troy said running to his father.

"Hey, how's it going?" Zac asked as he caught Troy.

"Good. Where's mommy?" Troy asked.

"Mommy is getting ready to have the baby. Do you want to go see her?" Zac asked his son.

Troy nodded.

"Okay, let's go" Zac said.

Zac carried Troy to Vanessa's hospital room and stopped in front of the door.

"Troy, mommy is in a lot of pain, okay? Don't be scared" Zac said.

"Okay" Troy said nervously.

Zac opened the hospital room and walked in with Troy in his arms. Troy saw his mother connected to monitors and put his head in his father's neck. Zac rubbed his back. He walked closer to Vanessa and sat down at the chair that he had previously.

"Hi honey, don't be scared okay? I am fine" Vanessa said.

Troy moved his head out of his father's neck and looked at his mother.

"She's okay, bud" Zac said.

Vanessa's smile turned to a pained expression.

"Zac" Vanessa gasped.

Zac put Troy on the ground and went to the bed and held Vanessa's hand as she breathed through a contraction. After the contraction passed, Vanessa relaxed against the bed. Zac turned around and looked at a scared Troy.

"Aw bud, it's okay" Zac said picking Troy up.

Troy put his head back into Zac's neck.

"I am going to take him to the waiting room and let him stay with Stella" Zac told Vanessa.

"Okay, hurry back" Vanessa said.

Zac took Troy's hand and they walked to the waiting room. Zac saw Stella sitting in a chair and walked over to her.

"Hey, how is she doing?" Stella asked.

"She's doing okay, right now. Can you watch Troy? He got a little freaked out when he saw Van" Zac said.

"Sure, it's no problem. Get back in there" Stella said taking Troy into her arms.

"Thanks, bye bud" Zac said kissing his son's head.

Zac walked back to Vanessa's hospital room and saw her red in the face, breathing deeply, and gripping the handles of the bed for dear life. He walked quickly to the bed and sat down. Zac offered Vanessa his hand and she took it gratefully.

"Breathe sweetie, you are doing so well" Zac said.

Vanessa relaxed against the bed when the contraction passed.

"That was a big one" Vanessa said closing her eyes.

"Yeah, did Dr. Peter come in when I was gone?" Zac asked.

"No, not yet" Vanessa said.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Zac said.

Dr. Peter opened the door and smiled.

"How are you doing Vanessa?" Dr. Peter asked.

"I am in a lot of pain" Vanessa said taking Zac's hand.

"You still have the option of having an epidural, but let me check you first" Dr. Peter said sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled the sheet that was covering Vanessa's legs off as she bent them. Dr. Peter examined her and came up smiling.

"You are at six, do you want the epidural?" Dr. Peter asked.

Vanessa looked at Zac and he nodded. She then looked at Dr. Peter.

"Yeah" Vanessa said.

"Okay, I will get the anesthesiologist and we will get started" Dr. Peter said.

"Thank you, Dr. Peter" Vanessa said.

Dr. Peter walked out of the room. Vanessa looked at Zac.

"It's your decision, babe, I am not the one having a baby" Zac said putting his hand on her bump.

"I know, I just wanted your input also" Vanessa said putting her hand on top of Zac's.

"Okay" Zac said kissing her cheek.

Dr. Peter came into the room with the anesthesiologist.

"Vanessa, this is Dr. Crane, he will be your anesthesiologist" Dr. Peter said.

Zac shook Dr. Crane's hand.

"Okay Vanessa, you need to be on the edge of the bed and lean against something, it could be your husband" Dr. Crane said.

Zac helped Vanessa move to the edge of the bed. Vanessa then leaned against Zac and gripped his shirt. Dr. Crane then opened the back of Vanessa's gown and disinfected it. He then picked up the needle.

"Vanessa, you will just feel a pinch" Dr. Crane explained.

"Okay" Vanessa said taking fistfuls of Zac's shirt in her hands.

Dr. Crane inserted the needle and Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut, she had never been good with needles. Dr. Crane then took the needle out and covered Vanessa's back again with the gown. Dr. Crane and Zac both helped Vanessa lie down on the bed again.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane" Vanessa said.

Dr. Peter and Dr. Crane left the room.

"You are so brave, I could never have done that. I love you" Zac said kissing her lips.

"I love you too" Vanessa said.

A couple hours later, the epidural had kicked in and Vanessa was asleep. Zac looked at his wife and smiled. He knew she was exhausted. Zac kissed Vanessa's head softly and she opened her eyes.

"How long was I asleep ?" Vanessa asked.

"Just an hour. How are you feeling?" Zac asked massaging her bump.

"I feel pressure but that's all" Vanessa said.

"Do you want me to page Dr. Peter?" Zac asked.

"Yeah" Vanessa said.

Zac pressed the call button and five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Dr. Peter came into the room and smiled.

"Let's see where you are" Dr. Peter said lifting the sheet that was over Vanessa's legs.

Dr. Peter checked Vanessa and came up smiling.

"You are ready, I am going to get a couple things, then you can start pushing" Dr. Peter said.

Dr. Peter left the room. Zac looked at Vanessa and smiled. He kissed her cheek softly.

"Are you ready to be a mother of two?" Zac asked.

"Yes, are you ready to be a father of two?" Vanessa asked.

"So ready" Zac said.

Dr. Peter returned to the room with two nurses. He then set up his equipment then turned to Vanessa.

"Okay Vanessa, give me a big push on the next contraction" Dr. Peter said.

Vanessa felt a contraction.

"It's here" Vanessa said taking a deep breath.

Vanessa pushed hard as Zac counted. After the contraction was over, Vanessa fell against the bed.

"Great job, babe" Zac said.

"Vanessa, the next contraction is here" Dr. Peter said.

Vanessa took a deep breath and pushed. Her face turned dark red. She then fell against the bed.

"His head is almost out, Vanessa. Do you want to touch him?" Dr. Peter asked.

Vanessa shook her head.

"I want him out" Vanessa said breathlessly.

Zac smiled and kissed Vanessa's head. Vanessa felt another contraction and pushed.

"His head is out, Van" Zac said.

Vanessa nodded her head. She then pushed again, without any instruction.

"His neck is out" Dr. Peter said.

Vanessa reached down and touched her son. She then put her hands under his arms and pulled him out and put him on her chest. Zac looked incredulously at Vanessa and then at Dr. Peter.

"It's a boy" Dr. Peter said.

Vanessa looked at her son and released her tears. Zac kissed her head. Vanessa turned to Zac and kissed his lips passionately.

"What's his name?" Dr. Peter asked.

"Ryan Alexander Efron" Zac said proudly.


	13. Bringing Him Home

Vanessa held Ryan in her arms and had tears running down her face. She observed her son's features. He had dark blonde hair and olive colored skin. She looked up at Zac and smiled. Zac looked at Vanessa and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You did so well, Van. I am proud of you" Zac said rubbing her shoulder.

"Thanks, for being here with me. I couldn't have done it without you" Vanessa said kissing Zac's cheek.

"I love you and I will be here for you forever" Zac said.

"I love you too" Vanessa said.

"Should I go announce it to everyone?" Zac asked.

"Actually, go get Troy first. I want him to be the first to meet Ryan" Vanessa said looking at the newborn.

"Okay, I will be back" Zac said leaving the room.

Vanessa kissed Ryan's head softly.

"I love you Ryan" Vanessa said.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Vanessa said.

Zac opened the door with Troy in his arms.

"Hi honey, do you want to meet your brother?" Vanessa asked her son.

Troy nodded. Zac walked closer to the bed so Troy could see his baby brother.

"He's small" Troy said as he tried to get a better look at his brother.

"He's a baby, Troy" Zac said looking at him.

"What's his name daddy?" Troy asked his father.

"His name is Ryan" Zac said.

"You are his big brother, Troy" Vanessa told her son.

"Can I hold him?" Troy asked.

"Sure, just let daddy put you on the bed" Vanessa said.

Zac put Troy on the hospital bed, next to his mother. Vanessa then carefully put Ryan in Troy's arms.

"Hold his head so he won't fall, Troy" Vanessa said.

Zac was standing close to the bed, in case Troy dropped Ryan. He observed how Troy, Vanessa, and Ryan interacted.

"Okay Troy, mommy needs to go night night. She's tired" Zac said picking Troy up.

"Okay" Troy said.

"Bye, Troy. I love you" Vanessa said kissing his head.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I will be right back" Zac said looking at Vanessa.

"Okay" Vanessa said.

Zac and Troy walked to the waiting room. Zac saw Stella and went over to her and put Troy on the ground.

"How is she?" Stella asked about her sister.

"She's fine but really tired. Can you take him home?" Zac asked looking at Troy.

"Yeah, he can spend the night" Stella said looking at Brianna and Troy.

"Thanks, I need to stay with Van and I can't watch him" Zac said.

"No problem. Does she want visitors?" Stella asked.

"Let me go check and get back to you" Zac said getting up from his seat in the waiting room.

Zac walked to Vanessa's hospital room and opened the door.

"Would you like some visitors?" Zac asked his wife.

"Sure, let them in" Vanessa said holding Ryan.

Zac closed the door and walked back to the waiting room.

"Van says it's okay, come on" Zac said.

Stella, Brianna, and Troy followed Zac to Vanessa's hospital room. Zac opened the door and they walked into the room.

"He's adorable, Van" Stella said looking at her nephew.

"Thanks" Vanessa said.

"What's his name?" Stella asked.

"Ryan Alexander Efron" Vanessa said proudly.

"How was the birth?" Stella asked looking at her nephew.

"It was fine until the end" Zac said sitting next to Vanessa on the bed.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"Dr. Peter told me that his shoulders were out and I wanted to touch him, but I lifted him into my arms instead" Vanessa said.

"Wow. Did you rip anything?" Stella asked.

"No, thankfully. I guess it was the heat of the moment situation" Vanessa said yawning.

"Okay, we are going to head out. Say goodbye to mommy, Troy" Stella said.

"Bye mommy" Troy said waving.

"Bye Troy" Vanessa said.

Stella closed the door and Vanessa closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, I am going to take a nap" Vanessa said pulling the bed covers over her.

"Go for it, Van. I will be right here if you need me" Zac said taking Ryan out of her arms.

Vanessa turned to her side and fell asleep. Zac sat in the chair that was next to the bed with Ryan in his arms.

"Ryan, I love your mommy and brother very much. They have made me the happiest man that I will ever be. When your mommy told me she was pregnant with you, it made me fall in love with her even more, knowing that she was carrying my child. I know you can't understand anything I am saying right now, but just know that your mom, brother, and I love you very much" Zac told Ryan and kissed his head.

Vanessa opened her eyes and smiled.

"That was beautiful, Zac" Vanessa said looking at her husband.

"Hey, you are supposed to be sleeping" Zac said kissing her head.

"I was starting to fall asleep when I heard you talking to Ryan" Vanessa said.

"Oh, well you should try to go back to sleep, sweetie. You just had a baby" Zac said.

"Okay, night" Vanessa said closing her eyes again.

Zac put Ryan in his bassinet and kissed his head softly.

"I love you Ryan" Zac said kissing Ryan's head.

The next morning, Vanessa woke up and smiled. Zac was asleep in the chair that he had been sitting in since they had gotten to the hospital. She loved him so much. He was there for her whenever she needed someone to talk to or just to be there. Vanessa kissed Zac's cheek and moved his hair from his face. Zac started to wake up and saw that Vanessa was looking at him.

"Morning, Van" Zac said kissing her lips.

"Morning, do we know if I am allowed to go home today?" Vanessa asked.

"No, but let's page Dr. Peter and ask him" Zac said pressing the call button.

There was a knock on the door a couple minutes later. Dr. Peter stuck his head in.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Peter asked Vanessa.

"Okay, exhausted but fine otherwise. Can I go home today?" Dr. Peter asked.

"Let me just examine you, and see if you ripped anything. That act was one that I had never seen before" Dr. Peter laughed as he washed his hands.

"I wanted him out. I was in labor for hours and I was tired, so I just pulled him out" Vanessa said defending herself.

Dr. Peter spread Vanessa's legs apart. Vanessa held Zac's hand tightly.

"You didn't rip and are healing nicely. You can go home today" Dr. Peter said throwing his gloves away.

Vanessa smiled at Zac and looked at Ryan, who was sleeping in his bassinet.

"Thank you Dr. Peter" Zac said shaking his hand.

"No problem" Dr. Peter said walking out the door.

Zac helped Vanessa get up from the bed. Vanessa then took her clothes into the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Vanessa came out of the shower and dried her hair. She then picked Ryan up and kissed his head.

"Are you ready to go?" Zac asked his wife.

"Yeah, let's go" Vanessa said.

Zac picked Ryan up from Vanessa's arms and put him into his car seat, he then took Vanessa's hand in his and they left the room. The couple went downstairs to the parking lot and strapped Ryan into his car seat. Vanessa closed the backseat door and kissed Zac's lips.

"Are you ready for this?" Zac asked.

"More than ready" Vanessa said kissing his lips one last time.

"Come on, I think a three year old boy is calling our name" Zac said.

Zac and Vanessa drove back to the house. Zac went to the backseat and unbuckled Ryan from his car seat. He then lifted the infant into his arms and walked toward the house. Vanessa opened the door and was met with Troy, who ran into Vanessa's arms.

"Hey bud" Vanessa said lifting Troy into her arms.

"Hi" Troy said putting his head on Vanessa's shoulder.

The rest of the night, Vanessa, Zac, and Troy all relaxed around the house as they became acquainted with the new member of their family.


	14. How Mommy and Daddy Met

That night, Vanessa and Zac put Troy to bed. They walked out of the room and went into the master bedroom.

"Mmm…I'm so tired" Vanessa said as she lied down on the bed.

"Get some sleep, babe. I will get him if he cries" Zac said rubbing her back soothingly.

"Okay, thank you" Vanessa said closing her eyes.

Zac and Vanessa fell asleep in each other's arms. At about two in the morning, there was a cry that filled the house. Zac woke up and walked to Ryan's room.

"Hey, bud. What's wrong hm?" Zac asked lifting his son out of his crib.

Zac carried Ryan to the rocking chair that was next to the crib. He sat down in it with Ryan in his arms and rocked back and forth. After a few minutes, Ryan fell asleep again. Zac stood up and put Ryan back into his crib.

"I love you, Ryan" Zac said looking at the sleeping baby.

Zac walked back to the master bedroom and got back into bed. Vanessa turned to look at Zac and opened her eyes.

"Hey, go back to sleep Van. He's fine" Zac said putting his hand on her back.

"Did he stop crying?" Vanessa asked sleepily.

"Yeah, he will be out for a while. Go to sleep" Zac said.

Vanessa turned toward Zac again and snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. Zac then fell asleep. Later that morning, Vanessa woke up feeling refreshed. She went to Ryan's room and saw that he was awake.

"Hi Ryan, come on let's get you changed" Vanessa said lifting Ryan out of his crib and carrying him to the changing table.

Vanessa undressed her son and changed his diaper. She then put a new outfit on him and walked downstairs. Vanessa walked into the kitchen and saw Zac, shirtless.

"What are you doing up so early?" Vanessa asked her husband.

"I am going to go for a run and then I have to go to a meeting" Zac said as he kissed his wife.

"Okay, don't forget that we are having dinner with your parents tonight" Vanessa said.

"I will be home before then" Zac said kissing Vanessa's lips.

"Okay, bye. I love you" Vanessa said.

"I love you too" Zac said walking out the door.

Vanessa put Ryan into his high chair and walked to the refrigerator and got a bottle out. She then put the bottle into the microwave. A minute later, Vanessa took the bottle out of the microwave, tested it, and put it into her hungry son's mouth. After he was done, Vanessa took Ryan out of his high chair and patted his back until he burped. She then took him back upstairs and put him into his crib. Vanessa closed the door to Ryan's room and felt someone bump into her.

"Sorry honey, did you sleep?" Vanessa asked her eldest son.

"The baby kept me up" Ryan said yawning.

"Aw I'm sorry Troy. Hey, guess what?" Vanessa asked.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Grandma Starla and Grandpa David are coming over" Vanessa said.

"Yay!" Troy said jumping up and down.

"They will be here in a few hours" Vanessa said.

Troy ran downstairs and went into the family room where his cars were. He sat down and played with his cars until Zac came into the room.

"Hey bud, what are you doing?" Zac asked his son.

"Playing" Troy said looking at his cars.

"Can I play with you?" Zac asked.

"Yeah" Troy said.

Zac sat down on the floor and started to play with Troy and his cars. Zac felt that Troy was left out and was hiding it.

"You know mommy and I love you very much right?" Zac asked his son as he moved a car on the track.

"Yeah" Troy said.

"Just because mommy had the baby doesn't mean we will forget about you. We may be busy with him but we will also be with you " Zac explained.

Troy put down the car he was playing with and stood up. He walked over to Zac and hugged his father. Zac held Troy in his arms.

"I love you Troy, never forget that okay?" Zac said looking at his son.

"I love you too daddy" Troy said.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Zac asked his son.

"Yeah" Troy said.

"Okay, first we need to put all the cars and tracks back into your room" Zac said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Zac and Troy picked up the cars and tracks from the floor and brought them to Troy's room. The two boys then went back to the family room.

"Pick out a movie, bud" Zac said sitting on the couch.

Troy picked out a movie and put it into the DVD player. He then walked to the couch and sat down next to his father. Vanessa came into the room and saw Zac and Troy watching a movie and smiled.

"No one invited me to watch a movie" Vanessa said.

"Mommy you went night night" Troy said.

"Now I am up, what are you watching?" Vanessa asked as she sat next to Zac.

"Cars!" Troy said excitedly.

Vanessa and Zac laughed. They watched the movie. After the movie ended, Zac looked at his wife and son, who were asleep in each other's arms. Zac smiled and then went over to Troy and lifted him up into his arms. Troy started to wake up, incoherently.

"Daddy?" Troy asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Troy. It's okay. I am going to put you into your bed" Zac said walking upstairs.

Zac walked into Troy's room and opened his covers and put his son into them. He then kissed his head.

"I love you, Troy" Zac said leaving the room.

Zac walked to Ryan's room. He saw that his infant son was still sleeping peacefully. Zac then walked downstairs and saw Vanessa asleep on the couch. Zac walked up to his wife and lifted her up carefully and brought her upstairs. Zac tucked Vanessa into bed and kissed her head. He then went downstairs and looked at the clock. His parents would be coming in an hour. Zac walked to the family room and fell asleep on the couch. An hour later, Zac was woken up by the doorbell ringing. He got up and opened the door.

"Hi honey" Starla said as she hugged her eldest son.

"Hi mom" Zac said kissing her cheek.

"Where's Vanessa?" Starla asked.

"She's asleep. I am going to see if she's awake" Zac said running upstairs.

Zac went upstairs and saw Vanessa picking up a crying Ryan.

"Is he okay?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, he just woke up" Vanessa said holding her son.

"My parents are here" Zac said.

"Okay, can you get Troy up?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah" Zac said kissing her head.

Vanessa walked downstairs and saw Zac's parents.

"Vanessa, you look great for someone who just had a baby" Starla said.

"Thanks Starla, he's been keeping us up" Vanessa said looking at her son in her arms.

"What's his name?" David asked his daughter in law.

"His name is Ryan Alexander Efron" Vanessa said smiling.

"I love it, where's Troy?" Starla asked Vanessa.

"Zac is waking him up. We all watched a movie and fell asleep" Vanessa said.

Zac came downstairs with Troy. Troy ran into his grandmother's arms.

"Whoa Troy, where's the fire?" Starla asked.

"Hi grandma" Troy said.

"How are you, Troy? Are you happy that you have a little brother?" David asked his grandson.

"Good. He is my mommy and daddy's favorite" Troy said as he put his head on his grandmother's shoulder.

"Aw honey, your mommy and daddy love you very much. They have to pay more attention to your brother because he's a baby. Do you want to know a secret?" Starla asked her grandson.

Troy nodded as he sat down with his grandmother and grandfather.

"Your daddy felt the same way that you do when your Uncle Dylan was born" Starla said.

Zac was leaning against the doorframe of the family room and smiled.

"I did not, mom" Zac said.

"Oh yes you did, Zachary. Your daddy did things so that we would pay attention to him, like running around the house in his underwear" Starla said smiling.

"Don't give him any ideas, mom" Zac said turning dark red.

Troy laughed.

"Troy, mommy and I love you very much. We will never forget about you" Zac told his son.

"Did your mommy and daddy ever tell you how they met, Troy?" David asked his grandson.

Troy shook his head and Zac put his hands on his face and shook his head.

"When your daddy was eighteen years old, he auditioned for a movie called High School Musical (do not own) and your mommy also auditioned. They both were called back to audition for the main characters. After they got the parts, your daddy started to fall in love with your mommy as they worked on the movie. Then in the middle of shooting the movie, your daddy finally asked your mommy to go on a date. She said yes and they went to dinner together. Then your mommy and daddy started dating for a couple years and then you came" Starla said.

Troy smiled and looked at his father.

"Now you know why mommy is very special to me, bud" Zac said.

The rest of the night Zac, Vanessa, Troy, Ryan and Zac's parents talked about their lives. Troy started to feel better about having a brother in his life.


	15. Family Love

That night Zac and Vanessa put Ryan to bed and then went downstairs. Starla and David were talking to Troy about Ryan.

"You need to help your mommy and daddy with Ryan, Troy" David said.

"Okay Grandpa" Troy said.

Vanessa sat next to Troy on the couch and pulled him onto her lap.

"Troy, it's time for bed" Vanessa said kissing her son's head.

"No" Troy whined.

"Come on Troy, say night night to Grandma and Grandpa" Vanessa told her son.

Troy walked up to his grandmother and grandfather and gave them both hugs. Starla and David then said goodbye to Vanessa and Zac and left the house. He then walked with his mother upstairs. Vanessa helped Troy get into his pajamas. Troy hugged his mother tightly. Vanessa hugged back and lifted her son into her arms. She then tucked Troy into bed.

"Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa today?" Vanessa asked her son.

"Yeah" Troy said putting his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Mommy?" Troy asked.

"Yes baby?" Vanessa asked looking at Troy.

"Will I fall in love like you and daddy did?" Troy asked.

Vanessa smiled. She put the stray hairs that were covering Troy's face to the side and kissed his head.

"I hope so, honey. Your daddy has made me so happy. When you are older, and start dating girls you will find someone that will love you like how I love daddy. She will be the love of your life and you won't be able to ever see your life without her. Why do you ask?" Vanessa asked Troy.

"Grandma was telling me how you and daddy fell in love" Troy said.

Vanessa smiled.

"Oh, well you will fall in love when you are older, but before then you need to go to sleep. Goodnight sweetie, I love you" Vanessa said kissing Troy's head and getting up.

Vanessa walked out the door and went into the master bedroom. She saw Zac taking his shirt off and went and hugged him from behind.

"Is Troy asleep?" Zac asked as he rubbed Vanessa's hand that was wrapped around his stomach.

"Yeah, your mother needs to stop telling him about love though" Vanessa said taking her shirt off.

"Why? What did Troy say?" Zac asked as he got into bed.

"He asked me if he was going to fall in love like you and I did. I told him when he's older he will find a girl that will love him like how I love you. He's already thinking about love, god he's growing up so fast" Vanessa said.

"Oh man, but I know he will find someone special like how I found you" Zac said kissing Vanessa's shoulder.

"Mmm..maybe" Vanessa said.

Zac started to kiss Vanessa's neck.

"I feel unsexy" Vanessa said looking at her husband.

Zac looked up from Vanessa's neck.

"Are you kidding me? You are the sexiest, most amazing mother and wife that anyone could ever ask for" Zac said.

"Yeah, but I just had a baby, Zac. I am not back to normal yet" Vanessa said looking at her stretch marks that were still visible from her pregnancy.

"Baby, listen to me. You are perfect. Just because your body changed from having a baby doesn't change how I feel about you. I actually like when you are pregnant and after, you are even sexier than before" Zac said kissing Vanessa's lips.

"You are obligated to say that, you are married to me" Vanessa said.

"No I am not babe. I said it because it's true" Zac said.

Zac got out of bed and went to Vanessa's side and lifted her out of bed. He brought her to the full length mirror that was in the corner of their bedroom and put her back on the ground. Zac stood in back of Vanessa, wrapping his arms around her waist and they both looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"You are so unbelievably sexy to me" Zac said kissing her shoulder.

Vanessa looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and was dressed in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"I love you so much" Zac said.

"I love you too" Vanessa said.

Zac kissed Vanessa's neck and then her shoulder. He lifted her into his arms. Vanessa wrapped her legs around Zac's waist. Zac then brought her to the bed and put her down. He hovered on top of her and made a line of kisses down her body.

"Zac, please" Vanessa urged.

Zac removed his wife's bra and then her underwear.

"If I am hurting you, tell me to stop okay?" Zac said.

Vanessa nodded and wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders. The couple made love all throughout the night. The next morning, Zac woke up and remembered the activity that occurred the night before and smiled. He leaned over to Vanessa's side and kissed her cheek.

"Mmmm" Vanessa said with her eyes still closed.

Vanessa opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Zac's face.

"Did I hurt you, baby?" Zac asked concerned.

"No" Vanessa said.

Zac smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, Vanessa Efron, so much" Zac said.

"I love you too Zachary David Alexander Efron" Vanessa said smiling.

Zac kissed Vanessa's lips one more time. They then heard a cry coming from Ryan's room. Vanessa got out of bed and walked to her infant son's room. She then picked him up and walked around the room, trying to soothe him. Once Ryan had stopped crying, Vanessa put him back into his crib.

"I love you Ryan" Vanessa said.

Vanessa left the room and went back to the master bedroom and got back into bed.

"Is he okay?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, he's fine" Vanessa said snuggling into Zac's chest.

Troy came into his parents room and went to Zac's side of the bed. Zac looked next to him and saw Troy waiting for him.

"Hi bud" Zac said.

"Hi daddy" Troy said.

Zac lifted Troy onto the bed and set him in between Vanessa and himself.

"What's the plan, babe?" Zac asked Vanessa.

"Stella is coming over with Brianna. We are going to try to figure out what we are getting my mother for Christmas" Vanessa said.

"Okay, I have to meet up with my publicist and answer some questions for a magazine" Zac said.

"Okay" Vanessa said.

A couple hours later, the doorbell rang. Troy ran to the door.

"Mommy, can I open it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, Troy" Vanessa said holding Ryan in her arms.

Troy opened the door and was met with Stella's face.

"Hey Troy, come here" Stella said.

Troy ran into his aunt's arms. Stella kissed Troy's head and walked deeper into the house with Brianna.

"You guys go play" Stella said.

Stella walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Van" Stella said hugging her older sister.

"Hey, how's everything?" Vanessa asked as she put Ryan into his day chair.

"The usual. Ryan is fighting with me. Same old thing" Stella said.

"You are fighting now?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, the girlfriend wants to move in and I said no" Stella said.

Vanessa looked at her sister as she opened a bottle of wine.

"Take him to court. That's messed up" Zac said.

"I know, I just don't want to try anything else. He already tried to take Brianna from me. I don't know how much more I can take" Stella said as Vanessa poured her a glass of wine.

"You should take him to court or try to work things out" Vanessa said.

Brianna and Troy came into the room.

"Mommy" Troy said.

"Yes Troy?" Vanessa said turning to her son.

"I am in love" Troy said.

Vanessa looked at her son confused and then at Stella.

"Who are you in love with Troy?" Vanessa asked her son.

"With Brianna" Troy said seriously.

Stella put her head in her hands as she laughed at her nephew's comment. Vanessa bent down to Troy's level.

"Honey, Brianna's a family member. You have to fall in love with someone that isn't in our family" Vanessa said.

"But I love her mommy" Troy said as his eyes filled up with tears.

"Aw baby" Vanessa said as she hugged Troy.

"When you are older, you will find someone okay?" Vanessa said.

"Okay" Vanessa said as she looked at Stella.

"Go play, Troy" Stella said.

Troy walked out of the kitchen. Vanessa looked at her sister.

"What am I going to do with him?" Vanessa asked.

"With who?" Zac asked from behind.

"Your son" Vanessa said.

"What did he do now?" Zac asked his wife as he wrapped his arms around her.

"He said he is in love with Brianna and that he wants to marry her" Vanessa told her husband.

"Oh boy" Zac said.

"It's a phase, Van" Stella said.

"I know, but wow. That was a real shocker" Vanessa said rubbing her head.

That night, the Hudgens-Efron family hung around the house. Vanessa, Zac, and Stella knew that their children would find love in the future.


End file.
